The Jenny Joy WPCA Mystery
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Part 1 of the Pokémon Mecha Trifecta. Do you ever wonder how there are many Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys? Well, we're about to find out. In this story, Ash, Brock, and Dawn head to a Pokémon Center, in a small city in Sinnoh. But when a Nurse Joy acts funny, something sounds fishy. What could it be, and why is Dawn a bit trembling by it? Rated K-Plus.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical peaceful day in the Sinnoh Region. Ash Ketchum and his friends are finished from their training for the next Pokémon Gym Battle for Ash and the next Pokémon Contest for Dawn. But today was going to be different, as Ash, Brock, and Dawn were on their way to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

_**Miz-K Takase presents:  
Pokémon Mecha Trifecta**_

* * *

_**Part 1: The Jenny and Joy WPCA Mystery**_

* * *

They stepped inside the Pokémon Center and saw Nurse Joy, in her white and pink nurse uniform and her red hair, in hoops. She was standing straight, with a dazed look in her face.

"Hello," she spoke, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center."

Brock blushed and approached her, "WOW! Even with such beauty, with that look on your face, it sends me chills down my spine!"

**WHACK!  
**Crogunk appeared and delivered a Poison Jab to Brock's back. He dragged him away, as Brock groaned, "Of course, my spine is in pain, right now…"

Ash then held his Poké Balls and Pikachu out, while Dawn gave out her Poké Balls and Piplup. Ash said, "Here. Will you take care of our Pokémon?"

Dawn smiled, "Mine, too."

"Shall I take your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ash replied, "Uh, yes. I _did _kind of said to watch them."

Dawn asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Ash said, "No idea… I think she's acting weird."

Dawn remarked, "Plus, she's talking slower than usual."

Joy responded again, "Shall I take your Pokémon?"

Ash looked closely at her and thought, "Hmm…"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Ash said, "You know, her eyes looked a bit blank."

Joy said, in a stiff voice, "Don't be ridiculous, sir. I must be running slower than usual, today."

They all paused and thought of what Nurse Joy said. Dawn asked, "Was she…?"

Piplup responded, "Pip…"

Pikachu sighed, "Pi, Pikachu."

Ash said quietly, "You know, this sort of reminded me of _one _Nurse Joy that was hypnotized by a Lunatone."

Brock said, "Yeah. You don't think tha-."

Joy spoke instinctively, "There was no Lunatone today. And even so, there are none in this town."

Ash paused and said, "Uh…"

Brock asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

Nurse Joy then said, "Shall I take your Pokémon?"

He then pleaded, "Oh, please tell me what has made you this way!"

**WHACK!  
**"Before I lose consciousness…"

Crogunk gave Brock a Poison Jab and dragged him away.

Ash whispered to Dawn, "Maybe we shouldn't bug her about this and carry on."

Dawn nodded, "You're right. I think there's something wrong with her. But we better not meddle."

Ash said, "Well, while we wait for our Pokémon to heal, let's look around."

Brock declared, "Maybe we should ask someone to investigate this manner… Maybe someone who has been around Pokémon, more than anyone."

Ash asked, "What are you talking about?"

Brock stated, "Nurse Joy isn't herself, but she _was _the genuine Joy. I can tell."

Dawn said, "Hey, yeah! Maybe we can ask Officer Jenny to help in this situation."

Brock gave a thumbs-up and shouted, "BINGO!"

Ash stated, "Well, we cannot just nose around the Pokémon Center."

Brock said, "Maybe we can. There's no one around. Maybe they fended off of Nurse Joy."

Dawn said, "That won't work. She's simply too helpful. _Everybody _goes to Nurse Joy. Right?"

Ash smiled, "Well, yeah. We should look around and see."

They hid behind the column and waited for Nurse Joy to leave, as she was taking six Poké Balls from a trainer.

"Thank you, sir." She spoke robotically, "Please wait, while we heal your Pokémon."

She turned around, as Ash, Brock, and Dawn dove behind the counter. They snuck past her, as they entered another room. When they entered, they found a small room with a small black metal chair, with a cord connected to the wall.

"Whoa…" Dawn whispered, "She must have a private room to take a break."

Brock said, "No, I think it's something else."

Ash silently said, "Well, that's convenient for them."

Dawn shivered, "Well, it feels sterile and scary. I don't wanna stay here."

Brock whispered, "I get it."

Ash said, "You're right. We better leave before-."

Dawn gasped, "Someone's coming!"

They ducked down, behind a table, and viewed another Nurse Joy, who had a smile on her face.

"I feel recharged," she said, as the first Nurse Joy appeared, feeling tired.

The first Joy said, "My shift is over. I must recharge."

The second Joy replied, "You may. I'll take over for you."

The first Joy sat down, as the trainers were shocked.

"Okay! What is going on?" Brock shouted.

Dawn gasped, "_Two _Nurse Joys… in _one _Pokémon Center?"

Ash asked, "Did she just enter another room?"

Brock remarked, "Impossible! A Pokémon Center is in regulation of only _one _Nurse Joy!"

Dawn cried, "QUIET! You don't want them to notice us!"

Ash said, "We better head back, before they catch us."

They snuck off, as the first Nurse Joy sat down, closing her eyes and was motionless.

**XXXXX**

But when they returned, a few trainers were in line, as Nurse Joy said, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center. We can heal your Pokémon into its full health. Shall I take your Pokémon?"

Dawn said, "Like a broken record…"

Ash groaned, "Oh, man. And with those trainers in plain sight."

Brock whispered, "Let's get out of here, get our Pokémon, and leave. I think that there's something weird about these Pokémon Centers."

Ash said, "Right. Let's leave, without her catching us."

They snuck off, behind Nurse Joy, as she was getting more Poké Balls to heal. However, she turned around and spotted the trainers.

"What are you doing here? You are not authorized to be here. This is for authorized personnel."

Dawn then gasped and laughed, "OH! Sorry, uh, I think I dropped my hairclip here."

Joy replied, with a smile, "Okay. Shall I help you?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no… I can find it."

She crawled off, pretending like she lost her hairclip, as Ash and Brock stepped out from behind the counter. Nurse Joy then smiled, "Ash. Dawn. Your Pokémon are ready."

They got their Pokémon back, as Joy bowed, "We hope to see you again."

Brock smiled, all blushed, "We will…"

Dawn dragged him away, "No, we won't."

Brock smiled, "Yes, we will!"

**WHACK!  
**Crogunk dragged him off, as Brock groaned, "Just as soon as my lower half has feeling…"

Ash smiled and said in an embarrassing look, "Uh, sorry about earlier."

Nurse Joy smiled, "That is okay. We hope to see you again."

The trainers left, as Pikachu was worried.

"Pika, Pika?" He asked.

Ash replied, "Got me. I thought for sure there was something strange here."

**XXXXX**

They were outside, as they were stumped over what went wrong in the Pokémon Center.

Brock pondered, "Something about this Pokémon Center seemed odd. How can there be _two _Nurse Joys?"

Dawn said, "Well, it's puzzling. I am surprised that she had her own break room, but… Who was that _other _Joy from the other room?"

Ash said, "Got me. I think we need to find Officer Jenny on this. After that, we can call our friends and see what is going on."

Pikachu cheered, "Pika!"

They agreed, as they headed to the Police Kiosk. However, they were in for a surprise of their own.

When they arrived at the kiosk, Ash called to the policewoman, with blue hair and a blue police uniform. She stood in position and saluted, "Officer Jenny, reporting."

She, too, had a glazed look, while in a stiff stance. Ash asked, "Officer, there's something going on in the Pokémon Center."

Dawn replied, "Yeah! There are two Nurse Joys!"

Jenny said, "That is impossible! Only _one _Nurse Joy is positioned and employed in _one _Pokémon Center."

She saluted again, as Ash asked "Listen to us! Can you help us?"

Jenny responded, as she spoke robotically, "Negative! Only _one _Nurse Joy is positioned and employed in _one _Pokémon Center."

Brock blushed, "I don't know how she said it, but I love it! Officer Jenny, despite my heart for you, let me help you out!"

Dawn sighed, "I'm beginning to think that it's something else."

Piplup gasped, "Pip? Pip!"

Pikachu sighed, "Pi…"

Dawn asked, "Can you visit the Pokémon Center, at least, and ask Nurse Joy?"

Jenny said, "I'm sorry. But I am on duty. I am _always _on duty."

She saluted again, as Brock was in awe, "She's so wonderful… I am head over heels for her!"

**WHACK!  
**And again… "Of course, my back hurts, because of that…"

Dawn thought, "This is bizarre… Why is she repeating her salute?"

Ash said, "You know, I think you must've replaced a Growlithe with a Houndour. You know Dark-type-."

Jenny saluted again and said, "Young man, that is illogical. Houndours are nowhere near this city. Houndours are mostly located in Hoenn. Officers on duty are acquired by law to own Growlithes, for important missions."

Ash said, as he stepped back, "Uh… Yeah…"

Pikachu said, "Pi, Pikachu."

Dawn whispered, "Did she say _illogical?!_"

Piplup shook his head and said, "Pip…"

They stepped back, as Jenny replied, "Now, now. There's nothing for you to see. Please head home, civilian, before I call your parents."

She waved her arms out and set the trainers aside. Ash and Brock were completely confused, as did Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu, who were scared stiff. Officer Jenny walked back inside, as the trainers headed back to Pokémon Center. However, Dawn was horror-struck, knowing what could be going on.

"Hey… Boys," she said in fear, "You don't think something is wrong with them? Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy seemed quite odd. _Very _ODD!"

She started to breathe heavily, as Ash comforted her, "Dawn, you're overreacting. They _did _treat our Pokémon and have been helpful to us. You really don't believe something like that."

Dawn nervously said, "Well, _that_, meaning Officer Jenny posing in a salute, over and over again, and Nurse Joy saying the same thing, over and over again, and it's like _this_, doing _that_, and saying _that, _and doing _this_, and-!"

Piplup slapped her face, composing herself, "Thanks, Piplup. I needed that."

"Pip…"

Brock said, "You're overstressing this situation. Even we think that Jenny and Joy are acting weird. We should investigate this further, and then head to the next town."

Dawn sobbed, "I don't know, anymore. You don't think… You don't think…"

She smoked from her head and was dizzy, "I don't know anymore…"

Ash controlled her and shouted, "DAWN! DAWN! Calm down! What were you thinking?"

Dawn said, "It's nothing. But… But if what I think is true… I think we need to view each Pokémon Center, starting from in this town."

Ash said, "Well, that's an easy way to think. Brock and I will investigate the Pokémon Center, while you check Jenny's Police Box."

Dawn sobbed, "ME? You're crazy if I have to do this!"

Ash smiled, "We got our Pokémon for this. You _could _say that this is a secret mission."

Brock nodded, "I think he's right. This is how we'll do this…"

They huddled together, as they thought of a plan on spying with Jenny & Joy.

Brock continued, "Okay. Here's the idea. Officer Jenny started to repeat some words, all stiff and robotic, while saluting, again and again. Nurse Joy, however, is suddenly repeating words, again, and in one point, a _second _Nurse Joy said that she felt recharged."

Ash said, "So, this is how it goes. I use my Staraptor to view Nurse Joy, in that room, while Dawn, you and Piplup spy on Officer Jenny. If she sees you, duck down. If she is acting suspicious, run for it."

Dawn nodded, as Ash continued, "Brock, you and I will wait out by the back way. Maybe we can learn of something about this situation."

Brock said, "I know it is _not _Team Rocket's doing. Last time they posed as Jenny & Joy, I didn't feel it."

Ash said, "Authentic, I bet."

Dawn whispered, "Then, can we do it at night? I cannot afford to stay the night at a _creepy _Nurse Joy's Pokémon Center."

Brock whispered, "Good idea. We'll camp out and arrive later. Remember, we meet back at Ten at Night. Oh. We have to wear black, in order to sneak in."

Ash said, "I feel like _we're _Team Rocket…"

He smiled, "But we can do this."

Pikachu smiled, "Pika!"

Piplup saluted, "Pip!"

Officer Jenny returned and saluted again, "Excuse me, kids, but NO loitering in the Pokémon Center's entranceway."

They dashed off, as they cried out, "SORRY!"

They disappeared, as Officer Jenny marched back to her booth, walking like a toy soldier.

* * *

That night, Ash, Brock, and Dawn appeared by the Pokémon Center, wearing all black. Dawn then whispered, "I'll see you tonight, at the campsite."

She and Piplup headed to Jenny's Police Booth, as Ash and Brock snuck to the back entrance of the Pokémon Center.

Ash and Brock then approached the back door, as they heard noise coming from inside the Center. They heard few voices from inside.

"Can you make anything, Ash?" Brock whispered.

"No. But maybe we can see what is inside the doors, during the night hours," he said, as he held up a Poké Ball.

He summoned Staraptor and whispered, "Staraptor, dive in and see what's going on, inside. Pikachu, you look on and follow."

Pikachu jumped on Staraptor, as it flew off and headed up the roof. It flew up to a small window on the roof and viewed what was going on. Two men in white were entering Joy's office. They were holding up some bags and clipboards.

Pikachu signaled, "Pi! Pika, Pika! Pi, Pika, Pika!

Ash said, "Good job, buddy! What do you see?"

Pikachu imitated a man in white, walking in place, holding a clipboard.

Ash said, "Whoa! There are men in this building."

Brock was in jealousy, "How dare they come in and see Nurse Joy, even if she is beautiful and weird!"

Ash whispered, "No, Brock! Think about it. How can there be two men in the building, if the Pokémon Center is closed?"

Brock said, "I never knew that…"

"You don't think they are her, I mean, _their _advisor, right?"

"Why do you say that there are-? Oh… There're two Joys."

"It feels fishy, if you ask me…"

He called to Pikachu and Staraptor, "Hey! Can you see any window?"

Pikachu pointed at the direction that the men were going. He heard a small sound from a vent. He rushed over and heard the noise of metal grinding and sparks crackling.

"Pikachu, what do you hear?" Ash called.

A voice called, as Pikachu gasped, "Welcome… Welcome… Shall I take your… Take-Take-Take-Take…"

Pikachu flew off with Staraptor, back to Ash. Pikachu then explained what is going on… in his movements. He imitated the man in white, as he was using a sander or a blowtorch. Then he imitated Nurse Joy, speaking in loops. Then he motioned a wrench turn he heard, followed by a "CLANG!" noise.

"Are you saying that something is going on in the Pokémon Center?" Brock asked.

Ash said, "I think maybe Dawn might enlighten us, as soon as she finishes up."

Meanwhile, at the Police Booth, Dawn and Piplup went to a small window and saw Officer Jenny sit down, with her hat off. A man in white, similar to the two in the PokéCenter, appeared and approached the officer.

"Who's he?" She thought.

Piplup said, "Pip… Piplup, Piplup."

Dawn shushed him, as they continued to watch. The man approached Jenny's chest and opened her uniform front. He then pulled out a screwdriver and pressed a button on her uniform. It was then, her stomach opened up.

Dawn and Piplup gasped, "WHA?"

The man began to fiddle inside Jenny's stomach, which had gears, wires, and microchips in her. Dawn was flabbergasted and shocked.

Dawn cringed, "It… It cannot be…"

Jenny then spoke, as she was being repaired, "I am Officer Jenny… You're under arrest!"

The man spoke, "Good. One of her speech functions is working fine."

Dawn cringed, "A robot? Officer Jenny is a robot? Then…"

Piplup shouted, "Pip! Piplup! Pip, Piplup!"

Dawn said, "You're right! Then… If what _this_ Jenny I think is true, then Nurse Joy must be…"

She gasped, as she ducked down. The man thought, "Did I hear something?"

He then said, "Oh, well. Now to test her stability in her arms."

Dawn and Piplup rushed off to the front of the kiosk, as they panted.

She spoke, "Piplup. This is a nightmare. We have to warn Ash and Brock. I think Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy are… I KNEW IT!"

She panted, as Piplup covered her mouth. She then said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. But I knew I was right."

An Officer Jenny appeared and said, "You were right about what?"

Dawn shrieked, "AH! Uh…"

She nervously giggled, "Uh… Nothing… I was… I…"

Jenny extended her hand, as she saluted with the other, "Young lady. This is no place for a girl like you to be out here, at night. Please come with me."

Dawn gasped, as she stepped away from the Jenny Robot, "No! NO!"

She sobbed, as Jenny said, "Please. Please come with me. You must not be out here, this late at night. This is no place for a girl like you to be out here, at night. Please come with me."

She saluted again, as Dawn stepped back, shaking her head, holding her Piplup tight.

"No. I can't! No! Get away!"

Jenny then spoke, "Please come with me."

Dawn shrieked, "No!"

"Please come with me!"

"Stay away!"

"You must not be here!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Young Lady, this is an order. This is no place for a girl-!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Young lady, do not talk back to authority."

"NO!"

Jenny grabbed her arm and said, as she saluted, "Please come with me."

Dawn shoved her and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

**SMASH!**

The Jenny Police Robot fell to the ground, as she was headless. Her body was twitching, as her head rolled to the ground, as she spoke, "I'm Officer Jenny. Jenny… Jenny… I'm Officer… Please come with… Me… Me… _ERROR! ERROR! _I'm Officer Jenny… I'm… I'm… _Error! Error!_"

Dawn cried and ran off. She went off to find Ash and Brock.

The Robot Jenny wound down, "I'm Jenny… Jenny… Jennn… nn… n… n… nnn…" and started to smoke profusely.

Meanwhile, Ash and Brock were simply befuddled.

Ash said, "I don't know. I can't tell what is going on. Who were those two guys?"

Brock said, "Hard to say. Maybe we can head back tomorrow, and ask Joy why."

"No. We cannot snoop into her matters. It's got to be something else. Do you think it is machinery that they are testing?"

"You're right. But, something about Joy and Jenny that makes me certain."

Dawn rushed to the boys and cried, "Let's leave! NOW!"

Ash tried to calm her down, "Dawn! What happened?"

Dawn shrieked, "GO!"

Ash replied, "What's wrong with her?"

Brock said, as Dawn ran off, "Whatever it is, we better do as she says! Let's beat it!"

Ash called, "Pikachu! Let's go!"

They all ran off to the campsite, as two Nurse Joys came out, from the Center, in concern over the noise.

The First Joy asked, "What was that?"

The Second Joy said, "Dunno."

* * *

Hours later, in camp, Dawn explained what she saw at Officer Jenny's Booth.

"Well, I saw a guy in a white lab coat, and he opened up Jenny's uniform. It was there that… that… OH! I cannot believe that we met a real-life robot!"

Ash and Brock cried, "A ROBOT?!"

Pikachu gasped, "Pi, Pika?"

Ash said, "It all makes sense…"

Brock said, "So lifelike… So genuine… So… So…"

He blushed, "Whoever made them, I want one! I SO WANT A JENNY AND JOY-BOT!"

**WHACK!  
**He groaned, as Crogunk patted his head, "I'll get back to that topic, pretty soon…"

Dawn shivered in fear, "This is sick. No. This is bizarre. No! This is… Oh, I'm too confused…"

Ash asked, "What is it?"

Dawn replied, "Do you think that it was just _one _city, or… or maybe that _all_ the Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys, all this time, are robots?"

Ash cried, "What? Are you saying that all this time…"

Dawn shuddered, "I feel stabbed… To think all my Pokémon Contests were judged by… (GULP) Automation! I'll bet they recharge, using Electric-Type Pokémon! Maybe Magnezones, Luxioes, Electabuzzes, or even Pikachu Power!"

She then shook in fear, "AAH! I CANNOT TAKE IT!"

Ash held Dawn, "Dawn! DAWN! DAWN! Snap out of it! It was just one city! Besides, there's no way that all those Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys are robots. Maybe they would replace one, since they were sick, or something. Or maybe some Jennies and Joys needed a break."

She shivered, as she was in tears, "I may be losing it."

Brock stated, "This is serious. I think Dawn may be right. In fact, suppose something like this would happen… when it comes to making beauty."

Piplup comforted her, as Dawn asked, "What should we do? It is so sudden…"

Ash said, "Look, tomorrow, we head off to a new city and find a _new _Pokémon Center. That way, we'll be able to shake it off. We'll call our friends, back at home, and ask what is going on."

Brock said, "Good thinking. We'll call Misty, Tracey, May, Max, and everybody. We'll see if they noticed something strange."

Dawn said, "You're right. I think I must be freaking out. I think I am overthinking this problem."

They prepared to go to sleep, as Dawn grew worried, holding Piplup. She then thought, "How can I sleep, if I knew I was right?"

She fell asleep, as the night grew dark.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

The trainers, days later, arrived at another Pokémon Center, outside Greenstation Town.

"This takes us back," Ash said, "I still remember how we foiled Team Rocket's plot there."

Dawn said, "Yeah. It was great to be back here…"

She huffed, "But now's not the time for any memories. We have to get to the bottom of this Jenny and Joy thing."

Ash said to Brock, "Although, I am amazed that this is happening, we're not even sure if they _are _robots."

Brock said, "You're right. We'll head to the Pokémon Center and get some answers. I'll call Misty. Ash, you can call May and Tracey."

Ash said, "Well, yeah. Let's hope we can tell them about it, _before _anything else happens. I just hope she isn't busy."

He addressed to Dawn, "You wait out here."

Dawn nodded, "Right. I cannot bear to come close to a Robot Nurse Joy."

Ash asked, "You feel okay? You look rattled than ever."

"I'm fine…" she said, "It was so… Well, I just feel dirtied, since Nurse Joys judge Pokémon Contests. Next thing you know that Lillian, the host, is a robot, too."

Ash shook his head, "That's _not _true. We know that Pokémon Contests happen, _once_ a city."

Dawn pouted, "You're right… I'll be fine."

Brock said, "If any trouble, come to us."

Dawn smiled, "You got it!"

Piplup smiled, "Piplup, Pip!"

The boys entered the Pokémon Center, as Dawn and Piplup sat down on a bench. They were tired out.

Dawn sighed in distress, "If an Officer Jenny arrests me, my life is nothing."

Piplup comforted her.

**XXXXX**

At the Pokémon Center, Ash met up with a Nurse Joy, which looked like the rest.

Ash asked, "Excuse me, Nurse Joy…"

The Nurse Joy said, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center. We can heal your Pokémon into its full health. Shall I take your Pokémon?"

Ash replied, "Uh, no, thanks. But I would like to use your phone, please."

Nurse Joy said, "You may. The phones are by the hallway door. We hope to see you again."

Brock began to flirt with Nurse Joy, "OH, How wonderful! She's is mostly cuter, than she is helpful!"

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center. We can heal your Pokémon into its full health. Shall I take your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked.

Brock gagged, "URK!"

**WHACK!**

Crogunk dragged Brock away, after he was shocked, "No thanks, Miss. Excuse me, I should use the phone for a health center."

Ash and Brock headed to the phones, as they started calling their friends.

He thought, "Odd… Another Nurse Joy, talking robotic…"

**XXXXX**

Ash called Tracey, but he wasn't home. He decided to call May. Sure enough, there she was, home in Petalburg City.

"Hey, Ash!" May cheered.

Ash said, "Hey, May! How are you?"

"Doing okay. I'm so glad you got to call me, on such short notice."

"Listen, do you have a minute?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Ash then whispered, "I know this is too much, but… Do you think Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are robots?"

May then asked in confusion, "Why would you say that?"

Ash said, "It's a long story…"

Brock was busy with Misty, who was at the Cerulean City Gym.

Brock asked her, "Have you ever noticed anything strange about Jenny and Joy?"

Misty remarked, "Oh? You mean like robots? I sometimes wonder that, too."

"Wait! You knew?"

"Chillax, Brock. Tracey and I wonder about that, you know."

"And was he right?"

Misty said, "Well, we have no idea, but Tracey has been pondering the situation. He's at the pool, studying our Pokémon. I'll call him."

Brock smiled, "Cool."

Back to Ash, May was in surprise, as he also told him that Dawn is struck by the horrors, since the Joys judge the Pokémon Contests.

May said, "That was awful! I never knew that someone like Dawn would be scarred for life. But I think it's a given. They robots are flawless. But… I had a bad experience with machines. Remember?"

Ash stated, "Yeah, that's true. Moving on, why is it a given?"

May replied, "Well, you know how it is. All the Nurse Joys are flawless, with much knowledge of medical systems. Why do you think they also work in a hospital?"

Ash replied, "You know… I shudder to think of the same thing."

Pikachu said, "Pi, Pika."

May said, "That seemed strange. Exactly when did you hear about an Officer Jenny and a Nurse Joy?"

Ash said, "Well… The first time I saw them was on TV. However, when I started my Pokémon Adventure, it was at Viridian City that I met with a Jenny _and _a Joy, in person, back when Pikachu was injured. Isn't that right, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika~!"

Ash continued, "At the time, Misty ended up joining us, and it was the first time I encountered Team Rocket."

May gasped, "Oh… I never knew that."

Back to Brock, he asked to Misty, "Did a Nurse Joy appear at your gym, lately?"

Misty pondered, "Now that you mention it… Yes. In fact, she once came by to my pool."

_It was at the Cerulean Gym, when Nurse Joy was caring for Misty's Politoed. Misty was on her way back from the aquarium, as Nurse Joy complimented, "Your Politoed is so healthy. Has he been swimming, on occasions?"_

_Misty replied, "Well, all Water-Type Pokémon always need water. I figure that every Pokémon needs a swim in the pool."_

_Joy then said, "Yes. However, not all Water-Types can be underwater types."_

"_Well, yes. I have seen Politoed on a rock, resting by some of Daisy's Goldeens and Seakings."_

_Joy then responded, robotically, "Unacceptable! All Politoeds are Frog Pokémon."_

_Politoed applauded, as Misty asked, "Uh… Okay."_

_She asked her Politoed, "Politoed, do you like to swim?"_

_Politoed nodded, "Poli!"_

_Misty then asked, "What about being underwater?"_

_Politoed responded with a croak, as Joy responded, "Politoeds swim underwater, not live underwater."_

_Misty then thought, "Hmm… Something about Nurse Joy seemed odd. Maybe…"_

_Just then, Psyduck appeared, as it was shown in front of Misty and Joy._

_She thought, "Speak of the devil."_

_She asked, "Nurse Joy, what do you think of my Psyduck?"_

_She examined it and replied, without pondering, "Your Psyduck has such experience… but, there are some flaws. This is a wonderful Psyduck."_

_Misty then put Psyduck in the water, with his inner tube. Joy then said, "Any idea why you put her in an inner tube?"_

_Misty replied, "My Psyduck is wonderful, but he cannot swim. Some Pokémon."_

_Psyduck pouted, "Psy-aye-aye…"_

_Joy replied, "Negative! Psyducks swim! They are Water Pokémon! They go by their moves – Tackle! Confusion! Disable! Fury Swipes! Tail Whip! Hydro Pump!"_

_Misty responded, "Uh… Psyduck does Scratch, not Tackle. And he doesn't do a good job, but he has helped me, on many occasions."_

_Joy then shook in confusion, "Oh? Psyduck doesn't learn Tackle?"_

"_No. I don't think they do."_

_She then sparked from her neck and spoke, "ERROR! Pokémon Data Error on Pokémon 0-5-4! Please explain! Please explain! Error! Error!"_

_Misty asked, as she was shocked, "Are you okay?"_

_Psyduck gasped, as Joy started to smoke. She slurred down, as Misty was in disbelief._

"_A robot?"_

_Nurse Joy collapsed into the pool, as Psyduck jumped out, holding Misty by the legs._

_She bonked his head and said, "Oh, grow up!"_

Misty continued, "After that, there were two men that were in white, and they fished her out with a net. Luckily, none of the Water Pokémon was hurt. They didn't bother saying. They just turned away and said to me _not _to forward this to anybody."

She griped, "I mean, come on! I already know! When do Pokémon Centers and Gyms have androids?"

Brock asked, "Android?"

Misty said, "The Jennies and Joys, as you proclaimed, are lifelike… Ergo, they are androids. Though, I am not surprised. The Nurse Joy that visited malfunctioned, in front of my eyes, after knowing that a Psyduck does a basic Scratch, not a Tackle."

Brock smiled, "You sure have knowledge of your Water Pokémon."

"It runs in the family."

"What about Daisy? Did she and her sisters have an experience like that?"

Misty thought, and then said, "Well, not a Nurse Joy, of course."

_It happened during a drive to the department store. Daisy, wearing her pink sweater and jeans, riding in her convertible, was driving down the street, until Officer Jenny drove by. She called, "Attention, Motorist, stop your vehicle."_

_Daisy said, "Huh."_

_She pulled to the side and turned to the cop and asked, "Like, is something the matter, Officer?"_

_Officer Jenny said in a blunt and robotic voice, "Sir/madam, you DO know that you were driving your automobile very fast. You are clocked at – 45 Miles per Hour."_

_Daisy said, "But, Officer, I was, like, following the speed limit. Plus, there was this totally fetching bikini I wanted to show off! I figured, like, I wanted to buy it, but if I don't hurry, it'll be sold out."_

_Officer Jenny then printed out a ticket from her waist and said, "That is no excuse. You are clocked at 45 MPH. The speed limit is 35 MPH. You are directly disobeying your speed limit."_

_She then beeped, as she continued to print tickets from her waist, "This is for reckless driving. This is for wearing a seat belt, all crooked. This is for dressing in pink, without a permit."_

_Daisy cried out, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'm the Sensational Sister in Cerulean City's Gym!"_

_Jenny continued to give out tickets, as Daisy looked at her waist. She gasped in shock, as Jenny stuffed a ticket in her mouth. She responded, "And THIS ticket is for littering."_

_She walked off, speaking, "Do not let me catch you doing it again. Good day, sir or madam."_

_She revved off, as Daisy thought, "Like, what the heck was that? Did she have a ticket dispenser in her stomach?"_

Brock groaned, "That was _no_ dispenser."

Misty sighed, "But, luckily, she bought her bikini, but she never breathed a word to anybody about it."

Brock sobbed, "I wish I would've seen her in that swimsuit!"

Misty said, "Oh, please! Like _you're_ desperate, coming from a fellow ex-Gym trainer, who unknowingly flirts with androids of Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy?"

Back to Ash, as May explained her story.

May said, "That reminds me of my day at the beach, with my Wartortle."

_She and Wartortle were playing in the water, as a Nurse Joy, in a red lifeguard swimsuit and shades, was watching from a view. May was in her sapphire two-piece. They swam together, as Nurse Joy was viewing the ocean. May was floating with her Wartortle, as Nurse Joy blew the whistle. She grabbed a floater and rushed to save a kid, who was drowning. May watched on, as the Nurse Joy headed to shore. However, when she stopped by the shore, she collapsed face-first. The beachgoers were shocked, as Nurse Joy was out like a light, motionless in the sand. May and Wartortle decided to save the kid for her._

_When she returned, she brought the rescued kid to his mother. They thanked her, as Joy started to move again. May then told her that she rescued the boy for her._

"_You were out like a light," she responded, "For all the Joys everywhere, I had to react. I couldn't stand to see a child drown."_

_Joy replied, robotically, "Young lady, thank you for your help. Thank you for your help. Thank you. Thank you."_

_She turned away, as she went back to the lifeguard stand. May called, "Nurse Joy, uh, Lifeguard Joy, are you feeling okay?"_

_She spoke, "I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine!"_

_May thought, "Strange… Normally, when Officer Jenny saves a child, she would clear the beach. This is the first I ever saw a Nurse Joy as a lifeguard… or…"_

_She gasped, "Or, for that matter, why was she talking like that?"_

May said, "I didn't understand it… but it was too confusing to know. Once I asked the lifeguard, moments later, she ignored me. She was continuing to scan the area."

Ash replied, "And that was when-."

May guffawed, "Oh, don't be silly. You may be right, but there's _no way _that _this _Joy is a robot woman. Even so, someone would think of the genius, knowledge, and skill to create Pokémon Health and Crime."

Ash said, "Yeah, I guess. Tell that to Dawn."

May replied, "I hope she feels better. I get traumatized by Tentacools (back then), Misty gets freaked out by bugs, but Dawn scared of robots? Ridiculous. But still, I wish to speak to her. Is she here?"

Ash said, "No. After that moment, she can't dare head to a Pokémon Center, after those Contests she entered…"

May responded, "I'm heading over to help. Where are you headed?"

"Greenstation Town," he said.

May declared, "What do you say we meet at Jubilife City, in two weeks? It's a long way there, but we'll make it. I think everyone I know at home is telling the stories about this phenomenon."

Ash said, "Why Jubilife City? Isn't that the place with the PokéTech Company, where the PokéTechs were made?"

May said, "I know… But I managed to discover something about these robots. Well, Max does, and he said that Sinnoh may be producing them…"

He smiled, "May, I doubt they do have a robotics lab there. We've checked it out."

She growled, "No! They don't do robotic research! I'll kill him!"

He asked her, "Hey, how about you find a city where they were produced?"

Back to Brock, as Misty was looking for the same place that produced Jenny and Joy Robots. She looked at the Sinnoh phone book that she got from Daisy, during her vacation, and looked up "Robots". She found the _very _place – _WPCA_.

Misty replied, "WCPA. It's for _World Pokémon Civilian Association._ Maybe _that's _the answer. I once read a report, long ago, about a way to increase health and decrease crime… but it was all a rumor."

She said, "That's odd. There's no phone number. But there _is _a location of the city."

Brock asked, "Where is it?"

Misty said, "Two weeks. I'm coming with, along with Tracey. Hopefully, we'll get to the bottom of this. I'll tell you, when we meet. For now, head to Pastoria City."

Brock said, "Right. See you then."

They finished talking, as Ash finished talking with May. He replied, "May, thanks for the info. I hope you'll help us out. There's so much we know about this Pokémon, especially the non-Pokémon."

May said, "Just say the people, or trainers, that help. Bye now."

She hung up, as Ash went to Brock.

"Brock, guess what?" Ash cried.

Brock said, "I do, too. But we should tell Dawn."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Dawn was waiting outside, as she grew nervous. She was about to step in, but an Officer Jenny appeared, beckoning her.

She saluted, and said, "Excuse me, young lady. You are lost, and have a Piplup with you."

Dawn bowed, "Yes, ma'am. Sorry. I was waiting for my friends. You see, I-."

Jenny spoke robotically, "Negative! Pokémon Trainers tend to go by themselves, but they cannot loiter around a Pokémon Center, restaurant, library, parking lot, store, or any other public place."

Dawn sobbed, as she was frightened, "_Another _one?!"

Jenny grabbed her hand and said, "Please come with me. This is no place for a girl like you to be out here."

Dawn wailed, "QUIT SAYING THAT! You keep saying that!"

"Young lady, do not talk back at authority. Please come with me. Young lady. Young lady."

Dawn broke free and cried, "Get away from me, you stupid robot!"

Jenny gasped, "Where do you say such language? Please come with me."

She grabbed her handcuffs and said, "You're under arrest for… badmouthing authority."

Dawn shouted, as she stepped back, "NO! What kind of call is that?"

She shrieked, as Jenny grabbed her hand again. Piplup couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and blasted a Bubblebeam at Jenny's eyes. The Robot Jenny was blinded, as Dawn grabbed Piplup.

"Piplup!" She yelled, "You didn't have to save me, like that! Seriously, you _really _shouldn't! That's Officer Jenny!"

Piplup shouted, "Piplup! Piplup! Pip-lup-lup!"

Dawn cried, "I know she's a robot! But she's just like her!"

Jenny then sparked, "_Malfunction! System check disabled! Error!_"

Dawn sobbed, "I think I overdid it… and I did nothing to her."

She apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry I called you a robot…"

She huffed at the 4th wall, "…even though you _are_."

Jenny started to pop and lock, as she was sparking from her head, "_Malfunction! Mal… function… System… Shutting… down…_"

She bowed down, with her arms flailing and her body smoking. Dawn started to blubber, "WAAAAAAAAH! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Ash and Brock appeared and saw Dawn, who was crying over this experience.

"What did you do?" Ash shouted.

Dawn sobbed, "Piplup _inadvertently_ hit Officer Jenny in the eyes, then she started to move around, all robotic-like, and then… well… She ended up, this way."

Brock examined the broken Jenny and said, "This is odd. What did she do to you?"

Dawn said, "I yelled at her, calling her a robot, but… but tried to arrest me. And…"

She wailed, "I was treated like I was a fugitive!"

She cried, as Ash said, "This is bad. We should camp out tonight. After that, we head to Pastoria City."

"Pastoria City?" Dawn sniffled, "Why is that?"

Brock said, "We meet with May, Misty, and Tracey, in two weeks. We'll have plenty of time to get there."

Dawn said, "I hope so."

Pikachu comforted her, "Pi, Pikachu."

Jenny then rose up and started to whir and spark. The trainers screamed, as Jenny walked all wobbly, back to the station. She then tilted her head back and shorted out.

"Ah! Where did you say such lan-lan-lan-? _System error! _I am not a-! _Critical error! Self-protect… _I am not a machine. I am not… _Malfunction… _You're under-, _Malfunction, _arre-e-e-e-e-est… _Shut…_"

She tilted down and stopped. The Trainers were stunned, as Ash remarked, "Uh… Pastoria City?"

Dawn and Brock replied, "Pastoria City."

Pikachu agreed, "PIKA!"

Piplup added, "Piplup!"

They departed, calmly and coolly, as the Robot Jenny fizzled in black smoke. Its back panel exploded, as it started to spark lightly. They dashed off, upon the noise.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week, since they left Greenstation Town, and since the dreaded moment with a malfunctioning Officer Jenny Robot.

If you recall, Ash and his friends left town, after learning that the WPCA – _World Pokémon Civilian Association_ was responsible for creating the Jennies and Joys. But there was NO proof of why and how. Ash, Brock, and Dawn agree to see Misty, May, and Tracey at Pastoria City, where the WPCA is located.

* * *

One week had passed, during the nighttime, as Dawn was in her tent, sleeping alone. She was still in disbelief over the Jennies she encountered. She then thought to herself, "I want to go home. But, Mom would become suspicious about my fear. I wonder if she'd know…"

She yawned, as she fell asleep, "I must be dreaming. This must be a dream, since… I… met two…"

She dozed off and was out. As she slept, she started to dream.

* * *

When she woke up, she was at home, waking up to an alarm clock. She then noticed a figure watching her. It was a Nurse Joy. She smiled and said, "Good morning."

Dawn opened her eyes and yawned, "Huh? Are you… a…?"

Joy replied, "What do you mean? You were sound asleep. Perhaps maybe I should make a delicious breakfast for you."

Dawn thought, as Joy walked away, "Some robot… or something. Am I imagining things?"

She got up and went to her mirror. She then grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair. Just then, another Nurse Joy appeared, holding a towel and shampoo bottle.

"I have prepared a bath for you," she responded.

Dawn asked the Nurse, "Weren't you in the kitchen?"

Nurse Joy #2 replied, "Oh, that was my sister. You must be mistaken. Why are you grooming yourself now? You need to be cleaned up."

Dawn bowed, "Thanks… But, I'm surprised that you and your sister are happy to assist me."

Joy replied, "Well, yes. I'm so happy to help, along with the other Nurse Joys."

Dawn thought sarcastically, "Yeah. An assembly line of sisters."

She smiled, "Well, I suppose I could bathe. But I have been, by myself. So, if you don't mind?"

Joy 2 nodded, as she gave her the towel. She stepped inside the bathroom, as Nurse Joy #2 prepared her bed.

**XXXXX**

Moments later, Dawn, in her black shirt and pink skirt, sat at the table and was served with silver platters. There were six Nurse Joys that made her breakfast. Each plate had bacon and eggs, toast with butter, corn flakes cereal, waffles with syrup, sausage links, and orange juice.

Joy #4 smiled, "A variety of breakfast for you, Miss Hikari."

Dawn thought, "They sure are wonderful cooks. Of course, Brock's cooking is-."

She gasped, as she looked at the six Joys, standing by her table. She then shook in fear.

"S-S-S-S-S-Si-Si-ugh… Si… Six…" she stammered in fright, "Six Nurse Joys?!"

They bowed, as the Joys bowed, "Please enjoy the food."

Dawn smiled, by force, "Thanks for the food…"

She sighed, "I guess…"

She started eating, as she thought, "What the heck is going on? Was I dreaming about the whole Jenny and Joy thing, or is _this _a dream? Well, for one thing, the food is good."

She finished eating, as the six Joys surrounded her, wiping her face. They giggled, as she was caught in the Nurse's embrace of caring.

Dawn broke free and shouted, "THAT IS IT! I'm going now."

She huffed, as she put on her hat, "Muss up my hair, rubbing my cheeks, what are they, my mom?"

She calmed down and went out. She then saw a few houses, full of Officer Jennies, dressed in casual attires. Most of which wore blue jeans and shirts, while some were in uniform.

"GAH?" She cried, "This… This is no dream… Jennies and Joys, everywhere… It's…"

She then smiled, "No. It's not _that _sort of dream. My guess is that the Jennies and Joys are real. This is real. This means that the whole robot thing was a façade. Yeah, that's it!"

She pranced off, as the Nurse Joys called, "We hope to see you again."

As she walked by, two Jennies, in uniform, approach her. They saluted to her and said in unison, "How are you doing today, Miss Dawn?"

Dawn giggled, "Oh, so far, so good. I had the weirdest dream, ever…"

"Weirdest? Of what?" They said.

Dawn replied, "Uh, nothing. You guys wouldn't understand."

The first Jenny said, "Sounds okay to me."

The second Jenny remarked, "No complaints here."

They saluted again, "On your way, Miss."

They walked off, as Dawn sighed in relief, "Phew. I have to watch what I say about them. After all, that Robot Jenny almost arrested me… in my dreams."

She laughed, "Yeah! In my dreams! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She gasped, "OH! I forgot about my Pokémon!"

She dashed back home, as the Jennies and Joys waved to her, along the way.

They all waved, "Hello!"

Dawn was embarrassed, "This is like being adored by the public, except with Nurses and Policewomen."

She then said, as she stepped in, "This is nuts… I cannot believe that they forgot Piplup and my other Pokémon."

She went to the living room, as the Nurse Joys were cleaning with brooms, vacuums, cloths, and dusters. Dawn was flabbergasted.

"What kind of place is this?" She thought.

"HEY!" She called out, "You forgot my Pokémon! Where did you leave Piplup, Buneary, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, and Togekiss?"

They responded no word, as they were busy. Dawn then asked, "Let me try again. Where's my Pokémon, please?"

Nurse Joy #2 responded to her, "Forgive us. We are currently healing your Pokémon. You should've asked, before you left."

Dawn asked, "So? Where are they?"

Nurse Joy #5 said, "We have them in our rooms."

Joy #1 said, "I have your Piplup."

#2 spoke, "I have Buneary."

#3 said, "I have your Cyndaquil."

#4 replied, "I have Togekiss."

#5 replied, "I have your Mamoswine."

#6 said, "And I have Pachirisu."

Dawn said, "Okay, then. Why are they in separate rooms?"

Joy #4 said, "That's because you have six different types – a Water-Type, a Normal-Type, a Fire-Type, a Flying-Type, an Ice-Type, and an Electric-Type."

Dawn retorted, "Are they done healing?"

Joy #3 said, "We loved your Pachirisu. We love Electric-Types."

"ANSWER ME! Don't interrupt me!"

They hugged Dawn and said, "Yeah! May we play with your Pachirisu?"

Dawn cried, "NO! Jeez! Why are you so desperate on them? I cannot let you have my Pokémon, for your own amusement!"

She sighed, "Unless…"

She gasped, "What are you doing to my Pachirisu?"

The Joys then approached Dawn and hugged her again. An Officer Jenny appeared and said, "Excuse me, Nurse Joys 01 to 06. Is there a problem?"

Dawn said, "One through Six?!"

The Joys bowed and said, "Nothing."

Jenny saluted again, as she beeped, "Please be careful. You must _not _be too loud, on a beautiful day like this."

Dawn asked, "Uh… Why are the Joys called 1 through 6?"

Nurse Joys then said, in unison, "We are the Nurse Joys. We are sisters that help Miss Dawn, for her everyday needs. We are here to obey her every whim."

Jenny then said, "Miss Dawn, I apologize. Forgive me for owning these Joy Robots."

Dawn gasped, "Robots?! THEM, TOO?"

Jenny saluted again and said, "Have a good day. Have a good day."

She then twitched, "Good day. Good day."

The Joys approached her and carried the malfunctioning officer away to the basement. Dawn grew restless and scared. She then thought, "Huh? Why are they acting like that?"

She then realized the real situation. She followed downstairs, as she saw the Jenny, strapped down, being repaired.

She glitched again, "Have a… Good… d-day… Please… be careful… I have a… Please… be care-, care-, care, be care-. Have a-."

They deactivated her, as they began to take her apart. One Joy sighed, "Another citizen broke down again."

Dawn then headed back up, all scared, as she ran out the house. She then cringed, "This is true! This is NO dream!"

She then tripped down and hurt herself. She moaned, "I'm in a nightmare… A _huge _nightmare."

She got up, as the Nurse Joys appeared, seeing how she was doing. Dawn got up and held her head, groaning in pain. She tried getting up, but one of her legs was broke off. It had wires sticking out. Dawn cringed and trembled, "NO! It… It can't be… I'm… I'm…"

Joy smiled, "Poor dear. Let us fix you."

Joy #5 said, "We should take you apart and examine you. You seemed tense."

Dawn then shook, "NO… Get away…"

She then spark and shook, "No! No! Get away! No-, No-, Get-, get-, no-, I am not-, not-not-not…"

The Joys grabbed her and carried her off.

* * *

Dawn was tossing and turning in her tent, as she kept moaning, "N-No… Get away… No… I'm not a… not… no… uh… System error… malfunction detect-, AH! I'm not a robot! NO!"

Ash ran to Dawn and woke her up, "DAWN! DAWN! WAKE UP!"

Piplup woke her, too, slapping her face. She woke up, with a huge yelp. She looked at her hands and legs and was relieved. She hugged Piplup and sobbed a bit.

"I think this whole Joy and Jenny thing has got you traumatized." Ash said.

Dawn smiled, "Yeah… Even in my dreams, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny as a robot always freak me out."

She groaned, "It's been a week, and it happened again…"

Ash comforted her and said, "You better get some sleep. We'll be at Pastoria City, by tomorrow. For now, let's head back."

He grumbled, as he left, "That's the _fourth _time, this week."

Dawn went back to sleep, as she turned to Piplup. "Hey, Piplup… If I am a robot, _if_ I am, you'd tell me. Right?"

"Pip…" He shook his head.

Dawn smiled, "Okay, then. Good night."

She went to sleep again. Eventually, she went to sleep, soundly and peacefully. After the two times with a Robot Jenny, it got to her.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

One week later, Ash, Brock, and Dawn waited for help. They were expecting their friends, and hopefully they would arrive at the city where the WPCA is located. Dawn was restless and shattered, after the increasing nightmares she endured. But time went on, and Dawn managed to overcome her shattered fears… for the moment.

Dawn whimpered, "Maybe May will help me…"

Ash asked, "Why are you upset about it? Almost every night you had sudden nightmares over these robot women."

Dawn said, "Yes. But I hope we'd get to the bottom of this. I don't want to be a slave for Crime Decreasing and Health Care! But I'd want to know the truth! Are they playing with us, or are they really replacing the real Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny with mechanical women?"

Brock said, "I'm afraid it's neither. But whatever the cause…"

He blushed, "I so want one! Maybe have a Jenny and Joy android by my side would be great for my new life!"

**WHACK!**

Crogunk dragged him off, "But _this _life is saner…"

Dawn cried, "ARE YOU SAYING I'M INSANE?"

Piplup comforted her, "Piplup…"

Ash said, "No. We don't. You're just scared by the fact that the Contests that May, you, and I that participated were judged by androids."

He asked Brock, "What do you mean "Android"?"

Brock said, "You forgot? They look too human! In this world, you cannot tell who is who, anymore."

Dawn said, "I feel like _I _should be one…"

Ash asked, "You're serious about this, right? I believe it…"

Dawn replied, "WELL, I DON'T! Why the heck do we even know a place that creates mechanical ladies that care for our Pokémon and arrest bad people, like, oh, let's say Team Rocket? I want to know the truth, before anything else happens!"

A voice called, "And we hear that you are scared stiff?"

Brock turned to the voice, "Glad you guys came."

Misty, May, and Tracey appeared, as they waved. They talked to each other, as Dawn was nervous. May turned to Dawn, "Hey, Dawn. It's been long."

Dawn smiled, "Hello."

She asked her, "Huh? You feel okay, Dawn?"

"No. I am so glad you came to us."

"Oh, no problem. Ever since the Wallace Cup, I had good memories about you. But, I'm sorry that you cannot go inside a Pokémon Center."

Dawn pouted, "I know. I'm glad you guys came to help out."

Tracey said, "Sure. Misty told me about the disasters that the Nurse Joys had experienced, in her gym."

Misty said, "Yes. Luckily, I ran into a Nurse Joy, on the way here. You cannot believe how she repeated the same thing, like a record player."

Brock stated, "Maybe the Jennies wouldn't hound the sisters, after what Daisy experienced. Is she here, too?"

Misty sighed, "No… It turns out that an Officer Jenny arrested Lily and Violet, after trying to do a photo shoot. Daisy had the bail set for them. And…"

* * *

_Here's what happened:  
Daisy was at the jail in Cerulean City, bailing out her sisters, who were locked tight._

_Lily called, "Sis! Like, help us!"_

_Violet cried, "I hate being in jail! I feel like a dirty heiress!"_

_Daisy asked Jenny, who was saluting again, "Officer, they didn't do anything wrong."_

_Violet said, "Don't say anything to her! She's totally creepy!"_

_Lily sobbed, "Like, totally!"_

_Daisy said, "Relax. I know these types."_

_She asked Jenny, "Ma'am, like, you know who these girls are? I'm the co-Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym."_

_Jenny spoke robotically, "ID, please. ID. Identification. ID. ID."_

_Daisy asked her, "You okay, ma'am? You are, like, a broken record."_

_Jenny said, "Forgive me. I must be running-, running-, running-, running… BZZT! Rebooting!"_

_Daisy gasped, "OH, MY GAWD!"_

_They cried, "A ROBOT?"_

_Daisy thought, "It all makes sense… Uh, sort of… No one would print a ticket, by hand."_

_She asked the robot Jenny, "Uh, Miss Robot Officer, permit to pay the bail for the, uh, fugitives?"_

_Jenny turned to Lily and Violet, then turned to Daisy, and then beeped, "Ma'am, you have $25 for bail? $35 each for bail. If you don't have $50 dollars, then be on your way!"_

_Daisy cried, "MAKE UP YOUR MIND! Is it 25, 35, or 50?"_

_Violet shouted, "Don't agitate her, Sis!"_

_Lily sobbed, "I, like, wanna go home!"_

_Daisy pleaded, "Ma'am, please tell me how much… I'll pay all I have!"_

_Jenny then said, without thinking, "Bribery?! You're under arrest! Arrest! Arrest!"_

_She shook her head and glitched, "You're under arrest! You-, You-, BZZT!"_

_Daisy sobbed, "Someone get the repairman! She's breaking down!"_

_Violet cried, "She's overheating!"_

_She pulled out her Poké Ball and shouted, "Dewgong! Go!"_

_A Dewgong appeared in front of the Dewgong. She called out, "Dewgong! Water Gun!"_

_It squirted water at the Jenny, but it started to spark and shake. Daisy did the right thing, but it made things a lot worse._

"_System error! I-I-I-I-I-I-I… Malfunction! System… You're under-r-r-r-r-r-r… You're… You're… BZZT! Overload! Overload! OVERLOAD! ERROR! You're un-un-un…"_

_Daisy was frightened, as she returned Dewgong. She grabbed the keys and went to the cell. She opened the cell…_

"_Oh, Daisy! You totally saved us!" Lily cheered._

…_and locked herself in, with her sisters._

_Daisy said, "I know my rights. What a bummer."_

_Violet pouted, "Darn…"_

_The Jenny Robot slurred down, "Error… You're… Un… der… arrrrrrrrrrr…"_

_She bent down, with her head tilted back. All the Cerulean Sisters can do is cry in anguish. They sobbed, "Somebody call Tech Support, please."_

_They started crying, as the Jenny Robot's face started to melt a bit._

* * *

Brock sobbed, "Aw, man! Why did they lock themselves in?"

Tracey stated, "Maybe that what Daisy did, must've made it worse. She turned herself in, realizing that you cannot strike an officer."

Misty sighed in annoyance, "And, before I left, I bailed them out. There was a _new _Jenny that said that she used her Dewgong to douse the first one. In the end, I wasted all my money on them. $150 for those girls…"

Tracey said, "But at the very least, they _did _know the truth. Did they suffer the same thing as Dawn?"

"No," Misty said, "They chose to stay at the Gym, until they know the truth. I told them that Ash and the others know, but…"

Ash said, "Now you came. Maybe we can find the place that creates the Jennies and Joys."

Misty said, "Yeah… And it's here… in Pastoria City… blocks away."

Dawn cried, "WHAT? We're here?"

Ash released his Staravia and said, "Staravia, locate this WPCA for us."

Tracey said, "It's a place with bricks and a sign that says _"World Pokémon Civilian Headquarters_". It's a small building, perfect for meetings."

Misty said, "Around northwest."

The bird flew off to find it. While they waited, May asked Tracey, "What about you, Tracey? Did you encounter a robot Nurse or Officer?"

Tracey said, "Well, no. But Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum had an encounter like that, but they never showed me. A Nurse Joy came by his lab, and began examining the Pokémon. However, all I saw was Nurse Joy, glitching…"

* * *

_At the lab in Pallet Town, Tracey was drawing most of the Pokémon in the field. He then saw a Nurse Joy and noticed her walking stiff. He drew Nurse Joy and then noticed her arms and legs were stiff, in his picture. Of course, she approached a small Seaking and petted it. But, it squirted a Water Gun at Nurse Joy. It started to spark and shake. It collapsed on the ground, as it was smoking from its body, while frozen stiff. Tracey gasped, as he called for Professor Oak._

* * *

Tracey then showed the sketch of the damp android, all wet and smoking. He responded, "After that, Professor Oak said that it'll be taken care of. That was all. I think Professor Oak knows… but he wouldn't say."

May sighed, "I get it. Toddle away from the issue."

Brock growled in jealously, "How did you get a Nurse Joy in your sketches? I'm so jealous!"

Misty grumbled, "Yeah, yeah… Jealous of an android…"

**WHACK!**

He groaned, as Crogunk patted his head, "I'm not… but I am in pain…"

Misty asked, "How did…?"

Ash and Dawn replied, "He caught a Crogunk in Sinnoh… and has been like that, ever since… Don't ask…"

Tracey viewed the Crogunk and sketched it, "WOW! A Crogunk in the flesh!"

May said, "I know we are wasting time, but…"

Staravia shrilled, as it flew by.

Pikachu called out, "Pi, Pika, Pi!"

Ash called, "Did you find it?"

Staravia chirped, as he was flying off.

Brock said, "I think that's a yes."

Dawn sighed, "Finally, my nightmare is over!"

Ash called, "Showtime, guys! Time we see this World Poke-Civilian Whatever-it-is!"

They cheered, "YEAH!"

They followed Staravia, all the way to the place.

**XXXXX**

They arrived, moments later, at a huge brick building, with no windows, and a sign that said "_World Pokémon Civilian Association Headquarters_". They were confused by the building's look, as they thought, "What a dump."

Ash knocked at the door. A voice from the speaker, on the door, said, "Welcome! Please wait a moment…"

They waited, as there was buzzing. The voice returned, saying, "Forgive me. Thanks for waiting. Your patronage is very important. How may I help you?"

Ash called, "Will you open up?"

The voice said, "No. Ask again later."

Ash replied, "Uh, okay. Is it about the whole Jenny and Joy problems?"

The voice responded, "Why? What have you heard?"

Ash explained, "Well, we haven't heard of these Jenny and Joy robots. We went to one and it kept saying things, over and over again. It even shocked Misty and her sisters, when an Officer Jenny kept arresting them. Not to mention that an Officer Jenny tried to arrest Dawn, but she ended up traumatized, after seeing on short out."

"Show me the girl." The voice called.

Dawn presented herself, as the voice said, "Ah, I see. And how long have you gone and had this sort of dementia with our Officer Jenny-Trons and Nurse Joy-Bots?"

"Huh? Jenny-Trons?" Tracey asked.

"And Joy-Bots?" May gasped.

Dawn responded, "Uh… about three days. After that, I had nightmares of these fembots from the deepest part of Cinnabar Island."

The voice said, "Hmm… And did a Jenny-Tron or Joy-Bot attack you, in any way?"

Dawn replied, "Yes. But that's because I said that she was a robot, and she grabbed my arm, forcefully."

The voice asked, "Does anyone else had this problem?"

May said, "A Nurse Joy-Bot shorted out, during a trip to the beach."

Ash replied, "None that I know of."

Misty said, "A Nurse Joy-Bot almost attacked me, after she was soaked in water by my Psyduck. She malfunctioned and tried to attack me."

Brock gasped, "Wait! When?"

Misty replied, "It's a long story… if Mister _John Smith _is interested."

"I have time. I'm open 24/7, except Sundays and Holidays."

Misty explained what happened.

* * *

_A Nurse Joy in a pink sweater was walking around the pool. As she walked by the deep end, a Psyduck was running around the pool. Misty was chasing her._

"_You stupid excuse of a Water-Type Pokémon!" She yelled, as she was chasing her, "When I get my hands on you-!"_

_Psyduck inadvertently shoved Nurse Joy into the water._

_**SPLASH!**_

"_PSYDUCK!"_

"_PSY!" The Pokémon gasped, and returned to his ball._

_Misty pulled her out, as she was soaking wet. She apologized, "I'm so sorry. Psyduck came out and tried to swim with me, but-."_

_Nurse Joy said, "No, it's fine. As long as it was-, was-, was-, was-, was accidental."_

_She sparked from her neck and shouted, "Accidents won't cut it! Sorry doesn't mean anything! DESTROY!"_

_She grabbed Misty by the neck and yelled, "Destroy! Eliminate! Exterminate! Extinguish! Terminate!"_

* * *

Misty sobbed, "Then I escaped her grasp. After that, she froze in place and started to reboot…"

The voice gasped, "YIKES! A Nurse Joy-Bot disobeying Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics? How terrible!"

Misty wailed, "She almost killed me!"

Brock said, "And we once saw a Nurse Joy, uh, Bot, who was on the counter, shorting out. A few trainers were scared by it. Also, a Jenny-Tron nearly exploded from her back panel."

Tracey said, "What about at Pallet Town? There was a Joy-Bot that shorted out by water?"

"All our robots are waterproof, except for Pokémon attacks. That hurts like the dickens!" The voice said, "The pool was coincidental."

They fell in an anime-style THUD, as Misty griped, "OH! _That's _why Daisy used Dewgong!"

Dawn sobbed, "And my Piplup used Bubblebeam on a Jenny-Tron!"

May said, "And why a Joy-Bot was a lifeguard!"

Tracey added, "And why a Seaking squirted at a Joy-Bot."

Ash snapped, "I think we get the point!"

He yelled, "Listen up, you advice giver! What's going on here? Who is making these androids and why?"

Brock said, "Not to mention… How did they become so cute?"

Misty tugged his ear and growled, "And… Why do you ask such an arbitrary question?"

The voice said, "Uh… now that you mention it, no one knows why. You six are the first people to complain about these androids. I think it is fair to explain it to you, once you arrived at Ecolog City, around the afternoon. I think I can arrange you a FREE tour, for the present. I think you need to know the truth, but address your questions for the tour."

Ash said, "Where is this Ecolog City?"

"Not too far. By then, you'll see what we mean. Here."

He gave then a map and pamphlet to Ash, from under the door, and said, "I would show you inside our building, but we don't allow kids in this building, even under our orders."

He added, "But… But you're allowed for a FREE tour, Trainers, Coordinators, or something like that."

Ash said, "Thanks."

Brock said, "This is great! Now we can find out more about these robots."

Misty said, "Remember – They are called Jenny-Trons and Joy-Boys. But we can _still _call them Jenny and Joy."

May smiled, "I still don't get why they are called Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots. Reminds me of that cartoon that made the movies. Good movies, but not good enough."

Tracey said, "But this is perfect. We learn why they are called that, and more. We should go."

Ash then said, "It's not that far. We'll make it, by boat. The next boat is set for 6PM."

Dawn then called to the door, "Sir? Are you there?"

Brock asked, "Dawn, what are you doing?"

She asked, "Do you have a doctor, and _not _a Joy Robot, that can help my nightmares?"

He replied, "I may. Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots are helpful. That's all they do. Of course, I'll find a specialist to help you in this matter."

She said, "Thank you."

"Name please!"

"Oh. Uh, Dawn."

**XXXXX**

That evening, the trainers were on the boat, heading to Ecolog City. Dawn was sleeping in her bed, as she was fidgeting around. May was by her, feeling worried.

"Dawn?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

Dawn moaned in her sleep, "Oh, May… That was a cute Nurse outfit you have on… I didn't know you were a Joy-Bot."

May gasped in horror, as she remembered how she wore a Nurse's outfit, during the Claydol incident. She was pushed away by its Psychic attack, after being rejected. She then huffed, "I am not a robot. Do I even look like one?"

She whispered, "My name is May. I am a Joy-Bot. I am created to soothe your own self. I am friendly and I am damage-proof."

Dawn whispered, "May… Are you sure?"

May held her head and smiled, "I know so."

Dawn smiled, as she stopped talking and moving. She was in a deep sleep. May smiled, "Maybe that'll stop her nightmares. I hope we'll make it, before it is too late."

Misty saw the whole thing and sighed, "You're very evil, May, when it comes to sleep problems."

May shouted, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

The ship sailed on, all through the night.

* * *

The next morning, they arrived at Ecolog City, which had a huge building. It was the WPCA Main Factory. Ash then looked at the pamphlet and said, "According to the brochure, the tours happen, every hour, within the hour, starting at 11am."

Misty smiled, "We've got about two hours, before the tours start. What do you say we have breakfast, before we go in?"

They agreed and went to a small diner, close-by.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Conclusion

Hours later, the factory doors to the Ecolog City's WPCA Main Factory. Ash and his friends _finally _get to the bottom of the Jenny and Joy robots, roughly called "Jenny-Trons" and "Joy-Bots". They entered a huge area, with a Jenny with short blue hair, typing on a laptop. She was wearing a mauve suit. The trainers approached her, except for Dawn, who was a little timid.

May said, "Hmm. Even the Jenny Cop Androids are useful as employees. Must be replacing some humans with robots."

Brock then cheered, "Even with such short hair, you are cuter than ever! I don't care if you're a robot! I want to go out with you!"

**WHACK!  
**Need we ask? "My heart says YES, but my body says NO…"

Misty sighed, "_THANK _you!"

Ash said, "Excuse me, uh, Jenny-Tron… Do you work here?"

The Jenny-Tron replied, "Yes. Although we are android policewomen, we are also happily employed. Do you have an appointment?"

Tracey asked, "This one is more clearer."

The Robot responded, "Yes, I speak very clearly. I am an Advanced Jenny-Tron."

She beeped in a robot voice, "I am Jenny-Tron Ver. 5.4."

She said in a normal voice, "We are Jenny-Trons, working for a better place."

Ash asked, "Uh… why are you a Version Five?"

Misty scolded, "Ash! This Officer Jenny-Tron is one of the newest models."

The Robot replied, "The young girl is correct. I am _Version Five_, from the _Unova Region_."

Tracey said, "Oh, I get it. You must be the newest models that Professor Oak talked about."

Jenny smiled, "We were just released. Would you like the grand tour?"

Ash said, "Exactly. We were just about to take it, thank you."

The Jenny then addressed, "To your left, take the hallway, straight ahead, and you'll get to the door that says "_Tours_". A Joy-Bot will help you, along the way. She'll do the rest, from here."

They bowed, "Thank you for the patronage."

They walked together to the tour group, as Dawn followed behind.

Brock called, "Dawn! Step on it!"

Dawn trembled, "I'm coming…"

The Jenny then asked, "Excuse me. Young girl. Are you the one called Dawn?"

Dawn cringed, "Why? Are you here to arrest me?"

Piplup shivered, "Pip…"

She confessed, in a panicky state, "I'M SORRY! THAT JENNY ANDROID ROBOT CYLON OR WHATEVER JUST FREAKED ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK ONE OF YOUR, UH, SISTERS, OR WHATNOT!"

Piplup pleaded with her, "Pip! Piplup!"

She bawled, as the Jenny said, "I'm not going to arrest you. That Jenny-Tron we monitored was defective. I know you didn't mean to, but don't do it again. I was actually wondering if you would come with me. We were expecting you."

She extended her hand and said, "Please come with me, _Dawn_. It's fine. I won't bite."

Dawn extended her hand and held it. She then said, "Where will you take me?"

Jenny took her to the hallway to another room. From there, Jenny and Dawn passed a couple of doors which were used for testing different Jennies and Joys. Dawn kept walking, as she grew nervous.

"You seemed ill. Are you sick?" She asked.

Dawn cringed, "I don't even know."

She placed her in a small empty room with a chair and a couch. There was also a one-way window in it. Jenny then ordered, "You are to sit here. Someone will come by, later, and help you of your sudden shocks."

She beeped, "Comfortable, _Dawn_ and _Piplup_?"

Dawn smiled, "Oh, yes."

Piplup smiled, "Pip…"

The Jenny Robot left, as Dawn was waiting patiently.

**XXXXX**

May asked, as she arrived at the door, "What's taking Dawn?"

Ash said, "She's left behind."

Pikachu said, "Pika. Pika."

Misty said, "Dawn will show up. She can always take the next tour. May, you go find her."

May was about to leave, as a Nurse Joy-Bot, with a pink uniform and curvy hair, appeared by the trainers.

She beeped, "Excuse me. No one leaves. I am Nurse Joy _Version Five-point-Six_!"

Brock blushed, "OOH! ANOTHER ONE! Lemme guess, you're one the _Unova _Joy-Bots!"

Joy-Bot replied, "As a matter of fact, yes. I am the latest model in Nurse Joy-Bots, everywhere."

She then bowed, "Shall I take you to your tour ride? The tour will being, shortly."

Ash said, "Yes, please."

May smiled, "I'm interested."

Tracey asked, "What about Dawn?"

Brock laughed, "LEAVE HER! Like Misty says, we can wait until the next tour!"

All five trainers sat in a small six seated cars, with Pikachu sitting next to Ash. Joy-Bot then said, "Before the tour starts, shall I take your Pokémon?"

Pikachu gasped, "Pi?"

Misty asked, "What for?"

Joy-Bot spoke robotically, "All Pokémon, in or out of their Poké Ball, must not be present. Please turn in all of your Poké Balls and/or personal belongings in the tray, before the tour starts."

Ash grabbed Pikachu and said, "Sorry, Buddy. I'll tell you about it, when this is over."

A Joy-Bot, in a blue hat and suit, appeared. She stepped in front of the cart and held up a microphone. The rest of the trainers gave their stuff and Pokémon to the Joy-Bot. Then they sat back down, as the Joy-Bot said, "Welcome to the World Pokémon Civilian Association. I am your tour guide _Nurse Joy-Bot Version Four-point-Two_. For the next thirty minutes, we shall show you our state-of-the-art programming, of the brand's proudest invention – Officer Jenny-Tron and Nurse Joy-Bot. After our tour, questions will be announced, but about our wondrous innovation."

May asked, "How long is that for?"

Joy-Bot Tour Guide replied in a robotic voice, "Please leave your questions, after the tour. Thank you."

May pouted, "Sorry, I asked."

Tracey said, "This is going to be great. We saw one of each, in person."

Misty said, "And now, we get to see how they are created!"

They smiled, as the car began to move.

The Joy-Bot spoke, "Please remain seated, until the tour is over. Please turn off all electronic devices."

She powered down, bending down slightly. The trainers gasped, as the robot bent back up. She winked, "Just kidding!"

They groaned, as the robot continued, "As you know, since the year (_withheld_), the Pokémon World has been through a lot. We have Pokémon Contests, Battles, Training, Events, and other fun ideas. However, a lot has changed, and some Pokémon tend to be under the weather, because of the old methods. Some employees in Pokémon Centers tend to be lazy, sarcastic, and always so in a hurry. While the crime rate has become high, with people stealing Pokémon, including evil factions, like Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team… Team… _File not found_. But since then, the people at the WPCA have worked on a miracle invention."

She showed a slide of a Jenny in Viridian City. She narrated, "This Officer Jenny was Jenny-Tron #1, modeled after an Officer named Jenny from Viridian City. They were introduced as the first crime-fighting androids, sworn to protect any Pokémon stealing, burglaries, traffic problems, and even suspicious people. The crime rate, as of late, has been dropping by about _fifty-five percent_."

She showed of a Jenny-Tron with a Growlithe, "While it is simply illogical to have robots own Pokémon, they are ordered to own certain types of Pokémon, like Growlithes, Arcanines, Spinaraks, Swannas, and Herdier. Each Officer Jenny is authorized with _one _Pokémon, per duty. The Pokémon, of course, obeys the Robot Officer Jenny, all the time."

A slide of a Nurse Joy is shown, as Joy-Bot said, "This is one of our favorite models, me. Actually, I'm one of them; our state-of-the-art android nurses, the Joy-Bot. Each Joy-Boy is programmed to heal your Pokémon to its full health. According to our records, the very first Joy-Bot was introduced in Cerulean City, since there were outbreaks of sick water-Pokémon, including Staryus, Seakings, Goldeens, Seels, Shellders, and other liable water-types. The first Nurse Joy-Bot was modeled after one Nurse named Joy, in a small city in Celadon City, the original home of the Nurse Joy-Bots. One Joy was the youngest of Joys, in which few of her sisters were located directly in Celadon City, Saffron City, Pewter City, and Fuchsia City. However, Pokémon Centers grew unpopular with just four human Joys. Sliph Co. created the very first Joy-Bot Prototype and was sent to Celadon City for the test. The android nurse's reception was a huge success. Once it was improved, the Joy-Bots were produced in Celadon City, and were dispatched, all over Kanto."

A group of Joy-Bots are shown in a picture, in different shades of pink, as she continued, "Since then, the Joy-Bots were a huge success, increasing Pokémon Health by _eighty percent_. The Joy-Bots were dispatched, all over the Pokémon World, with a Chansey for every place; except for Unova, in which they use an Audino. But the Joys looked the same, but with newer versions. Currently there are _five _different Joy-Bots, all over the Pokémon World, after the Pokémon count went up to _six hundred and forty-nine_."

Ash gasped, "Whoa… That's a lot."

The Joy-Bot then showed a display of Jennies and Joys being produced in an assembly line. She then said, "Like the Joys and Jennies, there are five different models and versions. The first Jennies and Joys were introduced in Kanto and the Orange Islands. The second Jennies and Joys were introduced in Johto, and so on. The newer looks to our androids are introduced in the Unova Region, as a way to produce newer models and avoid any further confusion. Please remember, Jennies and Joys sometimes overheat themselves, if any. So that is why they must be deactivated and soaked in water, to cool off.  
WARNING: _Pokémon Water attacks would damage a Jenny-Tron or Joy-Bot, no matter what attack it is._  
Even so, they can also be charged up for 6 to 8 hours of shifts, or they die down. Each Pokémon Center and Police Booth must have _two _androids on the post, so they must be fully charged, and they alternate, during charging."

Brock thought, "So, _that _explains the second Nurse Joy at the town we saw."

Joy-Bot said, "All our robots are built to perfection, since no one can tell the difference. Even so, if any problems to a Joy or Jenny, please contact our phone line, immediately."

Tracey said, "I cannot believe we get to see such automation…"

Ash said, "Me, too. I don't think I can tell a soul, even if they'd believe me."

May blushed, "Oh. A Joy-Bot on a Contest. How wonderful…"

Brock pouted, "So… It's not genetics… it's assembly."

Misty said, "I wonder if they can build one of me."

**XXXXX**

While the tour was going on, Dawn was all alone, as a figure appeared. She waited for the person to come, but she closed her eyes, in fear. A woman stepped in and saw her, shaking.

"Please… Not a robot… Not a robot…" she prayed.

The woman said, "Hello, Dawn. You must be timid of me, right?"

"I'm not opening my eyes, until I know what kind of robot you are!" She cried.

The woman said, "Why, Dawn. You _must _open your eyes. I don't look like Jenny or Joy. Now open them."

She opened her eyes and saw a woman, with long blue hair and a ponytail. She looked like Dawn, but more adult-like. She gasped, "You… You look like me… only older."

The Dawn Robot said, "I am a Joy-Bot, custom-made, to help you with your problems of fear, over our androids from WPCA. I was one of the custom-made Joys, built to resemble any coordinator you see. This transaction was introduced, after the Wallace Cup. If I recall, you won the event, right?"

Dawn said, "Yes, ma'am."

The Robot asked, "Now, if I hear correctly, you were frightened by the company's little secret. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I do. But… But it is so dirty!"

"How dirty? What was wrong with the contests?"

"It's not the contests! It was the Joy-Bots! I feel like my win in the Wallace Cup was tainted, even though Wallace and a Joy-Bot were watching me! And I didn't know, until now! I felt like I was used, along with Ash, May, Zoey, and the others, and they were in the Wallace Cup, too! What the heck kind of trainer I am, winning ribbons and making the Grand Festival, after being judged by a robot nurse? I wish I were dead!"

She sobbed, as the Dawn Robot approached her, "No, don't get upset. You didn't know. You can't say that you were a used trainer. You were wonderful."

Dawn cringed, "No, I am not. I am a good trainer, but I am not like my mother."

"Oh, nonsense. Everything is coming up Roselia. This whole robot thing is driving you nuts, and it led you to a phobia that drove you away from Pokémon Centers and Contests. I heard about what a Jenny-Tron did to you, _twice_. That is usually a given, but she was helpful."

"She almost arrested me, because I called her a robot."

"She didn't mind. But maybe that one was defective."

"No, the Jenny-Tron said that she was malfunctioning, back at Greenstation Town."

The Robot then said, "Maybe it's time we try a little roleplaying, just to calm you of your paranoia."

Dawn nodded and said, "I hope so. Maybe I'll shake off this thing, for good. But I'd like to know the truth, about the Joy-Bots, Jennie-droids, or whatever!"

The Robot said, "It'll be all explain… in our tour… Curing you of your fear is quick and easy, but it takes time to accept the Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots. You understand?"

Dawn sighed, "Yes, ma'am…"

**XXXXX**

Twenty minutes later, the car leaves the assembly line, as the car headed back to the tour room. The Joy-Bot then announced, "That concludes the portion of our tour. Any questions?"

Brock asked, "Uh, one… How come you look so cute, in every way?"

Misty grabbed her ear, tightly, and said, "Forgive my friend. He's such a kidder."

Joy replied, "That question is obvious. We all look beautiful, no matter what we are. We never age, we never grow old, but in time and production, and we never die, unless we wear out."

Brock blushed, "How advanced… They're so cute!"

May asked, "Hi. Uh, May of Petalburg City. Uh, well, I once saw you tend a Pokémon with a Blissey. Is that true?"

Joy-Bot responded, "Correct. Chanseys and Audinos are the main Pokémon for the Joy-Bots. Sometimes, just like the Jenny-Trons, we use different Pokémon on certain situations, like using a Bellossom, Jumpluff, Pikachu, Sentret, or Poliwhirl. It's simple, for those who have different Pokémon."

May said, "Wow… I never knew that."

Tracey asked, "Uh, one thing… How come the Jennies from Unova are different from the Jennies from the other regions?"

Joy-Bot said, "Well, it was one idea to have a short-haired Jenny to patrol a city. For most people, they find short hair cute. Joys, however, have no need to clip their hair. We like our hairstyle the way it is."

Ash then asked, "Joy-Bot, I have one question…"

Joy-Bot bowed, "You may."

He then said, "How come the adults never tell the secret about you guys?"

She gasped, as the others were shocked.

Misty whispered, "Ash… Why did you say that?"

He replied, "Well, I met an Officer Jenny and a Nurse Joy in Viridian City, when I first started my journey."

Misty replied, "He's right. I was there. I think I met a Joy-Bot in Pewter _and _Cerulean."

Brock said, "I met a Jenny-Bot in Cerulean."

Tracey said, "And the Orange Islands… There was a tan-skinned Joy, riding a wakeboard."

May smiled, "And the Joys at the Grand Festival in Kanto…"

They all said, "And we had NO IDEA they were robots!"

Joy-Bot then pouted and said, "It's a long story. In fact, it is best that you must never know, at all."

She explained, "Years ago, before some trainers turned 10, a legal age in _Pokémon Training_, the adults agreed to the idea, when the Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots were introduced that they chose not to mention them in front of any trainer or anybody else. So far, no one has known about the Jenny and Joy cloning. However, you six, minus the one with the Piplup, right now, are the only trainers that knew. We wanted to keep this a secret to you, at all costs. If found out, then they'd brag about it."

Misty asked, "What about Daisy and the others? They had a horrifying experience with the robot Jenny."

Tracey said, "Yeah. In fact, a few others we know had that Jenny/Joy dilemma."

Joy-Bot said, "That was a coincidence. However, very few people tell them to keep it a secret."

May then asked, "What happens if it is leaked?"

Joy-Bot said, "It means that the Crime Rate will increase, and the Health Care will plummet. Crooks and thieves will be wiser, while the Pokémon will be rarely treated."

Ash thought, "And if that happens, everything would change forever… and my Pikachu would be taken by those two."

He said, "We promise. We won't tell a living soul."

Brock said, "No one would believe us."

Joy-Bot smiled, "I am so glad."

Misty asked, "Uh… Before we leave, I have one last question… Who knew we would come here?"

Joy-Bot then shook and powered down, "_Joy-Bot Unit… Shutting down…_"

She bowed down and was motionless. The Unova Joy-Bot appeared and said, "This tour is over. Thank you for your patronage. The next tour begins in fifteen minutes. You may now return your Pokémon and all your belongings. We hope to see you again."

They left the carriage, as they got their Pokémon back. May then quickly left, as a Jenny-Tron caught her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

May said, "I need to find Dawn! She didn't show."

The Jenny replied, "She's busy with our specialist. She'll return to you, in a few minutes."

Tracey said, "Her paranoia…"

They cried, "OF COURSE!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a small room, the Dawn Adult Robot began to act as a Joy-Bot, as Dawn was nervously using her Piplup as a test.

"Welcome to our Pokémon Center. Shall I take your Pokémon?" She spoke.

Dawn trembled, "Uh, uh… Uh…"

She turned away and cried, "NO!"

The Dawn Robot scolded, "Dawn. We're not doing this, until you get it right. We have been doing this, seven times, and my battery is fading! Now, concentrate! We tried a Jenny-Tron simulation, and we tried a Joy-Bot reenactment. The very least you can do is-."

"I CAN'T!" She yelled.

Piplup comforted her, "Piplup?"

Dawn sobbed, "It's not the same… Even if you _do _look like me… and even if you are a Joy-Bot… It's not the same! I cannot do it…"

She sobbed, as she held her head, "I can't. I can't. I can't. I… I… I…"

She got up and said, "Dawn Adult… _if _I call you that… Thank you. But it's no use. It's no use, at all."

Dawn then barked, "But I am _never _going near a ROBOT JOY OR JENNY, **AGAIN!**"

She blubbered, "It's like in my dreams… I was harassed by twenty Officer Jennies, being arrested, a couple of Joys, thinking I was a robot, which in my dream, I was, and even in a Pokémon Contest I have won, five Joys threw me in the air, as they couldn't stop throwing me! No matter how hard it is, I cannot shake it off! I HATE THIS! I WANNA GO HOME!"

She shrieked, "I… I… I WANT MY MOM!"

She sobbed, and then started to cry. The Robot Dawn hugged her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FREAK!"

The Robot took her hat off, as the robot said, "Don't ever say that. I think it's because you want to be at home… or with your friends. Just don't cry."

Dawn sobbed, "You're saying that to make be happy."

The Robot said, "No. I am saying that, as an example. You see, while we are simply robots, we tend to stay private to every trainer. Do you know that once you expose a secret to the world, it can drop its morale to an all-time low? If you go around, telling your fear to the world, then crime and health may fade out. Your fear of the Robot Officer Jenny-Tron and Robot Nurse Joy-Bot was a reason for you to know, and it messed you up. Your dreams always said that you can tell it to everyone you know, but not to anyone else. Maybe the reason why you're scared is because the Joys and Jennies are robots, and you may fear what they will do to you, if you tell the world."

Dawn then realized, "You're right. I… I didn't know. At first, I thought it was because they would hurt me, if and when I tell everyone. But… While the robots I see help me out, they are also like humans. They are nice to all Pokémon and trainers, all over the world."

She smiled, "Yeah… It was… It was because… I was fearing for my life."

"Piplup, Pip?" Piplup asked.

Dawn was happy, as she was cured. She shook her hand and said, "Thank you! I… I don't know what to say."

The Robot stood up and said, "Just believe me. You know that you shall be happy for your special time in those contests. Always remember, while they may be androids, _they_, no, _we_ are often human. Now you see… why Joys and Jennies… take over the Pokémon world… for all of us."

Dawn was in astonishment. The robot winked, "This will be _our _little secret. Okay?"

Dawn nodded, "Okay. Thank you very much."

She asked, "But… You're a Joy-Bot. You never said your name. If you are not like Nurse Joy, you must have a name…"

The Robot smiled and held her face. Her eyes faded and said, "I… am… I am… My name… is… Hikari…"

"Hikari?!" Dawn gasped.

Hikari then froze in place, as her batteries died down. She stopped functioning, as Dawn hugged her and said, "Thank you for everything. I hope to see you again… someday."

She said to Piplup, as she wiped her tears, "Piplup, you wanna go home?"

Piplup nodded, "Pip!"

They left the office, as Dawn whispered, "Thank you… Hikari."

She shut the door, leaving the frozen robot alone.

"_Joy-Bot Model Version Six-point-One Prototype – must be recharged immediately… Report to Charging Port 7-7-3-2."_

* * *

Outside the building, Dawn called to the others, "HEY! Hey, guys!"

Ash called, "Dawn!"

She ran down, as she was happy. She then said, "Guys! I'm cured! I no longer have to know about the Jenny and Joy Robots!"

May said, "Good! But you need to learn more. You should take the 1:00 Tour!"

Dawn shook her head and said, "No. I don't need to know, anymore. I think it is best for it to be left alone."

Brock smiled, "I'm proud of you, Dawn."

Ash asked, "So, what was the robot you saw like?"

Dawn blushed, "Oh… No reason… It's nothing…"

Pikachu said, "Pika, pika…"

Piplup sighed, "Pip…"

Misty said, "That reminds me. I have to tell the Sisters about this story _and _promise to make sure they don't blab about it. Plus, I have a vacation set for them, on me."

Tracey said, "I'll come with. I have to go back to Professor Oak's Lab. I needed to apologize to him, about the Joy-Bot."

May said, "I should go back home, too."

Brock said, "And we should head back to where we first saw the Jenny and Joy Robots."

Ash said, "Yeah! It'll be great to continue our quests! But, hey, it was nice to unite, one more time."

Misty smiled, as she patted Ash, "Good to hear. If you finish in Sinnoh, drop by to see me!"

Tracey said, "And I'll be waiting for you, back at Pallet Town."

Dawn said to May, "Good luck on your training, May."

May smiled, "You, too. I hope you'll win at the Grand Festival!"

She hugged her and said, "And I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks."

After that, Tracey, Misty, and May left, as Ash, Brock, and Dawn returned to where this whole mystery started. With the whole Jenny-Tron and Joy-Bot moment, behind them, and with a secret to remain locked, our heroes continue their journey, through the region of Sinnoh.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

Meanwhile, as Cerulean City, Daisy was in bed, feeling scared and frightened. She then said, "I am _never _going outside again…"

Misty called to Daisy, as she was by her bed, "Daisy, you need your rest. It was all a mistake."

"Misty, like, I promise I won't tell a person, but I can't go, after being arrested for attempted bribery! I wasn't making a bribe! The Jenny Robot kept changing the fee!"

Misty sighed, as she pulled the covers off, "Look… I'll watch the gym, while you go on vacation. My treat."

Daisy kipped up and cheered, "Okay! Totally!"

Misty groaned, "I knew it…"

* * *

Elsewhere, at the Pokémon Center in Pastoria City, that night, a Nurse Joy was standing in the counter, still on duty. It was Midnight, and she was still working.

"We hope to see you again. We hope to see you again. We hope to see you again."

She kept speaking in a loop, again and again. She eventually powered down, dying her batteries, until six in the morning.

* * *

_**Next time… a new adventure…  
Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**A special thanks to Zeltrax541.**_


End file.
